Matthew Whittemore
*Donkey face. *Jackson's hot brother. |title = *Heir *Chaser *Slytherin Quidditch Captain |signature = |skin = Light|wand = 9¼, maple, phoenix hair|patronus = Python|height = 6'1 (186 cm) |friends = *Thomas Raeken *Zac Efron *Merlin Foley *Santana Lopez *Andy Payne *Rory Regan *Iwan Rheos *Prof. Snape |boggart = Jackson dying.|enemies = *Fenrir Greyback *Death Eaters *Tom Riddle|marital = |family = *Antom Whittemore *Mercalia Whittemore *Jackson Whittemore *Brody Hudson *Hugo Whittemore *Theodore Whittemore *Rick Whittemore *Jarold Mirren *Wendy Mirren |sexualpartners = |died = 1998 |adress = Whittemore Estate}} Matthew Antomus Whittemore is a pure-blood wizard and the eldest child of the Whittemore family. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1989 and was sorted into Slytherin House. Matthew, together with his young brother Jackson, is adopted by a Muggle family Mirren since his parents died in 1990. He never accepted the unreal death of his parents which murderer is still unknown. This will always have influence in Matthew's life. Ever since the day they were being adopted by the Mirren family, Matthew was always being protective of his younger brother Jackson. He didn't had time to grieve because all he cared about was raising his younger brother to the man he is today. He didn't bond with his adoptive parents, simply because he didn't liked them. Matthew was very sure of one thing; Finding out who killed his parents. Matthew loved being in Hogwarts. Together with his best friend Thomas Raeken his thoughts could be switch on something positive. Hogwarts was a place for him to not think about his trauma. He was very liked by his follow Slytherin students and was proud ever since his younger brother Jackson got the title: Head Snake. It was a pleasure when he found out the boyfriend of his brother Brody Hudson was one of the Elementals. Matthew comes back to Hogwarts to fight alongside the Elementals. Matthew comes eye to eye with the murderer of his parents at the Battle of Hogwards in 1998 when he finds out Fenrir Greyback is responsible of it. This doesn't lead any good as Matthew is being killed with the Killing Curse. Later, Matthew's body was found by Jackson. Biography Early life He was born on June 8th 1978. Matthew grew up with his younger brother Jackson and his parents Antom and Mercalia in the Whittemore Estate. Hogwarts years Matthew was sorted into Slytherin during his six year at Hogwarts. He has managed to complete the first six years without much incidents. Physical Appearance Matthew has green eyes, light freckles on his face and short-cropped Ivy-league hair that is dark blonde. He is 6'1"--ironically making him shorter than his younger brother Jackson--and muscular. Matthew is noted to be "handsome" or even "pretty" by other characters constantly. He usually wears a plaid shirt over a T-shirt, jeans, and boots, unless he has to wear a disguise in order to impersonate someone. Until 1995, Matthew often wore his father's leather jacket. He also used to wear a watch and a silver ring. As of 1996, Matthew has a hand-shaped burn scar on his left shoulder from where Castiel pulled him out of Hell. Relationships Category:Hogwarts students Category:Slytherins Category:Males Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1989 Category:Sorted in 1989 Category:Wizards Category:Matthew Whittemore's possessions Category:Whittemore Family Category:Slytherin House Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Slytherpuffs Category:Pure-bloods Category:Deceased individuals Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:1978 births